


The Adventures of Piss Husband and Fire Wife: The Parenting Prompts

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Other, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micky was sure someone had told him once that having kids changes everything. That person probably hadn't been a mercenary in their former life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hum

**_Hum - @usedtobehmc_ **

 

Oh he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. This was as much for his enjoyment as it was the warm little bundle curled into his chest. The smell of mum’s milk and baby lotion was strong this close to his nose but it was nice so he couldn’t help but press a kiss to the top of the fuzzy little head under his chin, sneakily inhaling the scent deep into his lungs.

It was calming and made his heart beat a bit slower in his chest and his own eyelids heavy. Hopefully it and the low sound of his humming would lull the wee squirming body in his arms to sleep. Mick glanced over at the bed where his wife was losing their own battle with sleep and smiled. At least someone appreciated his singing. Juni had always said he had a voice like magic. Apparently his little son was immune to the spell however if those big blue eyes staring back at him were any indication.

“You’re a stubborn little bugger ain’t ya?” Even if he was a bit tired himself, Mick still smiled. “That’s alright. I’ll show ya where you got it from,” he said as he continued pacing and humming low under his breath but now he had begun to rub and pat gently against the child’s back. At only a few days old still, his newborn son, August was so still so small. Or maybe his dad’s hands were just too big. Mick could still almost completely hold his son in the palm of one hand.

It was still so hard to believe that this was happening. He couldn’t help but wonder if his own father had felt like this in his first few days of fatherhood. It was hard to imagine the grumpy old cuss doing anything like this even for his infant self. But well, he’d never imagined himself in such a position either. He’d gone so long on his own that he’d only ever imagined he’d always be that way. And now look at him. He was someone’s husband and stranger still, now he was someone’s father.

His mind wondered even as he continued to pace and hum, gently swaying back and forth now too. He couldn’t imagine what kind of father he would be but he already had an idea of what kind he wouldn’t be. He couldn’t help but hope for a better relationship with his own son than the one he’d had with his own father. But only time would tell.

It wasn’t long before he realized that the spell had finally worked and the soft vibrations of his chest had finally lulled his boy to sleep. Although, now came the hard part—letting him go. But Mick supposed that could wait just a bit longer too.


	2. Walk

**_Walk - @a-lucy-goose_ **

 

“Come to da, Roo. C’mon.” Long fingers attached to large hands, attached to long sturdy arms stretch out and wiggled a bit in invitation. There was a little bit of a giggle. Not his own but it had been a close one. Unsteady chubby little legs wobbled.

“C’mon to daddy, Augie. C’mon little man. You can do it.”

Fat little hands held tight to their mum’s fingers. Mick’s smile didn’t waver even if he sighed, Juni was still being a bit protective. Even if they both agreed it would happen at some point, he could understand. They just didn’t want him to fall. But their little one had to learn somehow.

“Look at him, Juni. He’s steady enough. Let ‘im have a go. I’m only just here. I’ll catch ‘im.”

Juni huffed but gently pried the little fingers away from their own. Little Augie’s face scrunched up in a preemptive cry but when he realized he was till upright his face relaxed again. Joy taking over. He was standing on his own. A bit unsteady but he was doing it.

Micky grinned, “C’mon on then. Come to da.”

Augie took a step.


	3. Heirloom

**_Heirloom - @a-lucy-goose_ **

 

“It was your mum’s.”

There was a little gasp. Wide brown eyes stared at him in awe and then back to the large plush unicorn.

“He’s yours now.”

“Really?”

“Yup. He used to help your mum sleep so I figure you could use ‘im now.” Mick patted the top of the old stuffed unicorn’s head with wistful affection. “But you’ve gotta promise to take good care of ‘im. He’s… he’s real special.”

“Y-yeah. Okay.”

There was a pensive quality in his voice but there was still a small smile, “You’re a big boy now, Jan. I know I can trust you with this right?”

His youngest nodded his head quickly and reached for the stuffed toy. The little boy took the large plush and crushed it to his chest and smiled wide. Micky smiled back softly and ruffled the boy’s dark hair. He knew for a fact that the push still smelled of Juni even after all this time. He hoped it would help.

“What’s their name?”

“Oh…” Mick blinked back from where ever he’d gone. “Uh… Balloonicorn.”

Jan laughed, “That’s a weird name.”

“Yeah, well we had to call ‘im something. And well… we’ve all got weird names don’t we?”

January shrugged at his dad. He wasn’t convinced. There wasn’t anything weird about his own name after all.  

 


	4. Names

_**Baby Names - @instabritt** _

 

Juni shuffled their way out of the bathroom with Balloonicorn tucked under their arm. Their curly hair still half damp from their shower. Their skin a bit pink and a contented smile on their round face. They were dressed in their most comfy pajamas which at this point was just a long t-shirt.

“Someone’s ready for a snooze, eh,” Mick chuckled from his spot stretched out on the bed.

“Long day,” Juni mumbled before flopping down on the bed and curling around the large plush unicorn in their grip.

“Well, the little bunnies are out for the night thank god,” Mick sigh, stifling a yawn of his own. “Rockey’s record for most ‘why’s’ before bedtime was almost broken. She almost had me.” He said his finger’s only a millimeter apart. “Augie was out like a light before I even made it to his room though.”

Juni snorted, “That’s my boy.”

Mick eyed the large unicorn plush his wife was curled around. He should be used to its presence by now but that didn’t mean he had to like it. The toy had served a sort of a body pillow for the former RED Pyro for as long as he could remember. And even more so when they were expecting. The protruding curve of Juni’s belly was obscured for the time being by the blank staring Balloonicorn. Mick’s nose scrunched in slight annoyance.

He sighed before moving on to a new topic, “So, we should probably rethink this name business then, eh?”

“Why’s that?” Juni yawned.

“Well… cause we’re gonna need a girl’s name now yeah on a count of we’re having another one instead of a boy.”

Juni frown, “What’s wrong with the one we got. S’why we picked it right? Works for either.”

“Finnegan?”

“Yeah… Phynnegan. We can call her Phynn. Oh or Phynnie!”

“Phynn,” Mick insisted.

“See. I knew you’d see things my way,” Juni said voice slow and lazy.

“Well… I know someone whose still gonna be pleased,” Mick groused rubbing his eyes. This was a pretty pointless argument. He was rubbish with baby names and Juni generally got their way anyhow. 

“Oh yeah that reminds me Demo called. He asked if he could be in the delivery room. He wants to film his new god daughter’s…” Juni paused to put on a fairly terrible interpretation of a Scottish brogue, “ _Grand Entrance.”_

“Wha… Are you two bloody daft?!” Mick crowed, “I’m not having him anywhere near your… your… with a camera, Juni?”

“Hush Micky! You’ll wake the buns.”

“I…” The former sniper growled but begrudgingly lowered his voice. “I’m not letting him film you having my baby. It’s… it ain’t proper.”

Juni giggled, “Aww, you’re so cute when you’re morally outraged.”

“It ain’t that… It’s just… there’s gotta be some sort of standards… Ya can’t just…”

Juni sniggered and then buried they’re face into Balloonicorn’s neck, “It was just a joke ya dunce. I woulda told him no anyhow. Having babies is embarrassing.”

“…”

Juni’s smile wavered bit and they sighed, “I meant like… in general, Micky. I like having _your_ babies just fine.”

“Was just checkin’…”

“Dunce.”


	5. Gymboree

_**Gymboree - @firstofmaewin** _

 

Mick had never been much for shopping. He even withered at the idea of having to buy food out of a grocery store. He’d grown up on a farm after all. And a soon as he was old enough to use a rifle he’d been hunting for most of his meals. It wasn’t that they didn’t have to go into town to pick up a few things from time to time however but he’d never even seen the inside of supermarket until six months ago. He’d been rightfully traumatized by the experience and even now avoided them as much as he was able to.

Parenthood had changed everything it seemed. For he and Juni both.

After a rather awful pregnancy and a bit of a rough start, Juni had eventually taken to motherhood with the type of gleeful and brutal efficiency they used to employ back in their days in RED. The new medicines had done wonders for their mood and focus but Mick also liked to believe that the necessity of caring for their son had played a part as well. Nonetheless, he had to admit that he’d be utterly lost if it wasn’t for Juni. Not that they were an expert in child rearing by any means. It was just that they weren’t afraid to ask for help when they needed it. It also helped to have an Ace up your sleeve however. And their Ace happened to be the RED Scout’s – Liam or as they affectionately called him, Bucky’s, mother. The woman had raised eight boys all on her own after all. Who better to turn to for advice?

Although, Mick found that he once again was having more than a few misgivings about their current impending adventure. The former sniper couldn’t deny that waking up to his own child everyday had only made him miss his own mum. She would have loved her little grandson to pieces. He couldn’t help but picture her as proper grandmother sewing and knitting cute little baby clothes. She had always made his own clothing for him growing up. Unfortunately, that was a talent that neither he nor Juni possessed. Sure he could knit a hat or perhaps a little scarf but he was by no means talented enough to piece together his son a wardrobe. Although at the rate the little bugger was growing he doubted he’d be able to keep up if he’d tried.

And it was because of this that he and Juni had ended up at would he could only rightfully call the gates of hell. Although, the sign outside had rather annoying insisted that this was actually a children’s clothing shop called Gymboree.

“Holy Dooley,” Mick’s eyes were wide behind his orange tinted shades (old habits did indeed die hard) as he clutched his squirming son to his chest. Augie gurgled with unbridled delight in response to the sheer assault of bright lights and colors. Not to mention the swarm of toddlers and house wives of every shape and size. Apparently Mick wasn’t the only one feeling a bit ill at ease. Next, to him Juni went ridged. They had never really done well with crowds either but they were aces at soldiering through when they had to.

“Juni,” Mick started, “I don’t like this…”

“I know,” Juni sighed already sounding drained. “We’ll just have to be as quick as we can. We just need a few things.”

A few things. He knew better than to fall for that but he appreciated the attempt all the same.

“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s get this on and over with then.”

Juni took a deep breath and forced a smile, "At least it’s colorful. Look at all the cute little clothes, Micky."

“Uh… yeah. Bloody adorable.”

Juni just rolled their eyes and started in the direction of what they hoped were where the clothes for 6-9 month olds were. They knew not to bother too much because it it were up to Micky, August would just live in a diaper and onesie every day of his life until college. Hell, Micky would life every day of his life in a diaper and onesie if he could get away with it.  

As they progressed though the chaos of crying babies and chattering suburban moms, Micky couldn’t help but notice eyes on them. Not only did he dwarf everyone in the store by at least a foot, he was also the only male. Although, he couldn’t help but notice that Juni didn’t exactly look like any of these women and honestly he was a bit glad for it. Sure, there was nothing particularly wrong with the way these women looked there just wasn’t really anything all that interesting about them either. Actually, they all looked bit the same. It was a bit disturbing really. He especially didn’t like their unturned noses and the looks they were throwing Juni’s way as they shuffled through past them.

“Oh what an adorable little one!”

Mick nearly jumped in surprise his hand squeezing Augie’s tummy reflexively. The little boy burped in response, his passy popping out of his mouth. Micky caught it in his free hand absently and popped into back in the boy’s mouth before he could start a fuss.

“Uh… thanks?” He said dumbly realizing the complement had not actually come from out of nowhere but from a petite blonde woman who was rapidly encroaching on his personal space.

Mick’s next instinct was to compliment her kid in return if only to get her to move along but she didn’t seem to have one. Or at least no one that was with her. However, as crowded as the shop was it was hard to know for sure. Maybe she worked here?

“Well, we certainly know who he gets those eyes from don’t we! Look at those big ole baby blues!” She cooed as she reached forward to pinch August’s cheek. Mick smoothly stepped back and away before she got the chance. The rack of clothes in the small of his back prevented him from bolting completely however.

Wait was she talking about him? Was she flirting with him? How did she even know his eyes were blue? He was wearing shades. This was starting to head toward dangerous territory. “Well… yeah thanks again… Er… I should probably find the Missus…”

“Oh, Well what does the she look like? Maybe I can help you find her!” Her voice had taken on that annoying quality that Mick had noticed some grown ass women and even men seemed to adopt whenever they were confronted with his adorable son. It was mystifying. “We’re gonna find mommy!”

August just blinked back in response much like his father.

“Micky!” Oh thank god. They were saved. Mick actually sighed in relief when Juni came trundling back with an armful of brightly colored baby clothes. “Remember how I said we needed just a few things? Well, I lied! Oh,” Juni said when she realized the annoying squeaky voiced woman was standing there. “Hi.”

“Oh hello, I was just admiring your handsome men here, mama!” She squealed.

Micky winced. Juni frowned.

“Oh… well… you probably shouldn’t do that,” His partner said, voice going as frigid as their stare.

“Oh well… I…”

“Alright!” Mick said a fake smile plastered on. It did nothing to cut the brewing tension, “Lets buy all. Of.These. **_Clothes_** _._ And get the bloody hell out of this hell hole shall we? I think the little one’s shat his pants anyhow, love.”

The blond woman’s nose scrunched up in response, “Aw did someone make a little boom boom?” She said reaching toward August cheeks again.

“Don’t do that,” Juni all but hissed. The woman’s hand hovered hesitantly in midair.

“Yeah. Alright. I think next time we’ll just be ordering from the catalogue then.”

Juni’s eyes were narrowed on the awkwardly fidgeting woman until Mick was finally able to drag them away.

Thirty minutes out in public.

It was a new record for their little family at least.


	6. Swaddle

_**Swaddle - @hosscatt** _

 

“I… I just don’t get how they can get away with this!”

His voice was starting to take on that hysterical tinge that they knew so well. When all logic was starting to fail him. When his plans and professionalism had begun to mean nothing.

“How can they just do this to people? I mean look at us. Look at us, Juni! We’re a bloody mess. No bloody clue what we’re doing. An’ it was bloody obvious when they released us from the bloody hospital this was the case and they still let us go. With a poor defenseless baby. What if we… what if we break ‘im?” Micky’s voice cracked, “I mean… Look at me hands, Juni! Look!” He said as he placed the palm of his hand on the newborn’s chest. “It’s nearly covered ‘im. I mean… Do you… ya trust these hands?”

Juni took a deep calming breath and slowly exhaled before sitting down on the bed next to him. They were pale and tired and honestly just as close to the very same edge Micky had apparently already gone over but they had to bring him back in somehow. Gently, they placed their hand on top of their partner’s and curled their fingers around them before lifting both their hands to their lips and placing a kiss against the rough knobs of his knuckles and smiled when the coarse hair there tickled their nose.

“Of course I do,” They said softly. Trying so hard to let him see the adoration in their eyes. “I trusted them with my own life for years. Why would it be any different now? You’re a good man, Micky. You would never hurt him. You’re careful. You’re smart. We can do this together.”

Those wild blue eyes went even wider before they narrowed back to normal again. Mick ducked his head, his cheeks darkening. He grumbled something low under his breath but he didn’t let their hand go.

“Hmm?” Juni leaned their head against his shoulder and smiled back at the gurgling newborn lying on the bed in front of them.

“It’s just… this stupid, bloody thing,” He growled, “I can’t figure it out.”  

“Why didn’t ya just say so? Here, I’ll show you again,” Juni chuckled and grabbed the edges of the blanket. “First, you take this corner and wrap it around here….”


	7. Barf

_**Barf - @mama-marionette** _

 

It was his turn.

Narrow blue eyes stared down wide similarly colored ones. The smaller Mundy gave a toothless grin, gurgled happily and kicked.

Mick sniffed the air and growled low in this throat, “Yeah you keep on smiling you little bugger. One day it’s gonna be me on the other end of this here deal. Then we’ll see who’s smiling and who’s frowning.”  

August just stared back blankly.

Mick snorted and smirked back. Then he remember he had a diaper full of crap to deal with and his self-satisfaction quickly dissipated. “Alright let’s get on with it then. And no funny business this time. I’m on to you. I end up with a mouth full o’ piss again an’ I’m on strike understand?”  No. No of course he didn’t. Especially if that laugh was anything to go by. Or maybe he did understand and he was just trying to lull his ol’ man into a false sense of security by being utterly adorable.

 “Mick are you still trying to negotiate with him? He’s 5 months old he doesn’t know what the hell you’re talking about!”

If only Juni could see his face right now. Anyhow, Mick sighed and slapped his hands together readying himself for the task at hand. Augie mimicked him.

The retired mercenary was only one tab in and he was already gagging. Now this was just embarrassing. He’d certainly he’d dealt with worse than an infant’s soiled diaper. Maybe it was just the fact that it had been compressed so long that had given the noxious gases a chance to build up and become even more potent but he was having a hard time believing that anything his kid had eaten could come out the other end smelling this bad. The little guy didn’t even have teeth yet.

Mick hissed which turned out to be a mistake as he took in another lungful of the lethal fumes, “Jeez,” and coughed.

His eyes watered, saliva pooled.

“You did this on purpose. You’re still pissed about that whole eviction thing ain’t ya? Well, it was your mum’s idea kid not mine.”  Mick continued to grumble as he worked his way the diaper change and disposal very carefully. It was as if he were defusing a bomb, though honestly that bomb had long since gone off. He’d only gagged a few more times and actually once he was done he was pretty proud of himself for being able to keep down his own breakfast in the process.

“Ha! There ya go! Good as new!”

August grinned and burped.

“Aye none of that now. You save that for your mum. I’ve done my job,” he said as he buttoned up the bottom of one of those cute little onesies Juni had picked up. He wasn’t so sure about the flowers and little bunnies adorning it but that was a battle he long since learned wasn’t worth the frustration.

“Alright!” He crowed happily as he picked the little one up and held him up high. Augie seemed to like that and well with Mick being as tall as he was it seemed the higher, the better in the infant’s opinion if the giggling and kicking were any indication. “Now let’s see what mum’s up to yeah?” Augie answered with another burp to Mick’s face followed by a veritable deluge of milk and bile. Much like his father had done so in defeat, August seemed to sag in relief in his arms.

Well, Mick supposed it was a good thing he was wearing his glasses at least.

“Juni…” He wasn’t going to whimper in front of his son but it had been a close thing.


	8. Hair

_**Hair - @a-lucy-goose** _

 

Mick sometimes missed the days when he didn’t care about being alone. When he didn’t care about whether there was someone to curl around in bed at night. Or if there were someone’s long curly dark hair to bury is nose in or to twirl around his fingers when he couldn’t find anything else to do with his hands.

The worst thing about finally having someone was the thought of losing them he’d learned.

Back when he’d been The Sniper and nothing but The Sniper and Juni had been The Pyro and nothing but The Pyro neither of them could have imagined a scene like this. Hell, there had even been a time when he only seen the wadding mass of fire and pain that was his team’s Pyro as a faceless, voiceless presence he had to learn to tolerate. Who would have thought things could have changed so much? Who would have thought that faceless harbinger of destruction would turn out to be the best thing that had ever happened in his miserable lonely life. Who would have thought that they would become lovers, then partners, then parents?

Sometimes he found it hard to believe that his screwed up genes could have anything to do with the perfect little potato child he seemed to always find nestled in his partner’s arms these days. Even so he had to admit he was a bit jealous. That used to be his head nestled against Juni’s breasts after all. It used to be his hair they ran their fingers through while he suckled.

Pregnancy had caused Juni’s normally short coifed mass of dark curls to grow like weeds. By the time their son had been born it was well down to the small of their back. They hadn’t bothered to cut it for which Mick was not so secretly pleased. Juni’s hair had become legendary and only made them even more attractive in his eyes. However, another unforeseen boon beside that fact that they quickly became even softer, rounder and oh so warm around the middle was when they first started producing milk. Even now Mick could remember the moment he first noticed the smell. It had been enticing and bit addicting. Both of them knew it would only be a matter of time before Mick weaseled his way into to stealing a nip or two. Juni had giggled and called him a scumbag for stealing from their unborn child but he knew they hadn’t really minded. They had even encouraged him more often than not.

But now here was their little son, Augie, with his plump little hand fisted on the ends of Juni’s hair, suckling contentedly on Juni’s breast. Juni staring at the television and absently munching on popcorn. He couldn’t help but feel a bit left out. In fact, at the moment he unabashedly pouted before taking a bit of the dark strands of the distracted new mother’s hair for himself and twirled it around his fingers. Although, before long he felt fingers curl around the side of his head and coax him down onto Juni’s lap. As soon as his head nestled comfortably against a warm, soft thigh he sighed happily and got comfortable.

 When the first piece of popcorn pressed against his lips he couldn’t help but smile. Perhaps he could get used to this too.  


	9. Dragon

_**Dragon - @a-lucy-goose** _

 

Micky was sure someone had told him once that having kids changes everything. That person probably hadn't been a mercenary in their former life.

“Alright, mates. We’re a little battered and a bit bruised but we ain’t beat yet, yeah?”

Mick received a chorus of ‘yeah!’s in response and grinned. “Right on! So, weapons check!”

“I lost my shield.” Big green eyes blinked up at him. The owner of them grabbed at a sandy blonde curl absently twirling it around her fingers.

“Well ya still got your sword don’t ya?”

“Uh huh!” The little girl, Rockey, nodded.

“You’re alright then. Can’t slay a dragon with a shield anyhow, darl.”

“Augie, what ya got?”

“I got two arrows and a smoke bomb!”

“Aces! Phynnie?”

“Um… I gotta lotta hugs?”

“Hugs?” Micky raised a brow at the dark haired little girl. “What happened to your dagger?”

“I dunno,” Phynnie, who didn’t seem fazed by her limited arsenal at all, continued, “Imma… Imma hug mama.”

“It’s not mum!” Augie frowned. “It’s a dragon! A big ol’ mean one.” The oldest of the Mundy children tried to mimic the size of the fearsome beast with his arms. “With… with wings an’… an’…”

“Fire!” Rockey crowed swinging her plastic sword in the air. “And I’m gonna slay it all on my own!”

“Nuh uh!” Augie protested, “I’m goin’ to! I’m the oldest!”

“Well, I’m the strongest!” Rockey countered.

“Aye. Aye!” Mick attempted to get control of his team of savage dragon slaying mercenaries. “We’re a team here! We all gonna slay mum… er the dragon.” He corrected himself quickly. Strapped into the front of his chest, the youngest of the Mundy brood, 6 month old January laughed and clapped in agreement.  “See, Jan agrees with me!”

“Jan always does that. Don’t mean he’s right,” Augie grumbled.

Suddenly, a very familiar sound echoed around them. It was a sound Micky was the most familiar with. It was the sound of someone breathing. Although, the sound was somewhat distorted.  It hissed and was bit staticy with a hint of moisture. As if this someone were breathing through a gas mask.

“Uh oh!” Phynnie gasped and hid behind her older sister.

“It’s here!” Rockey screamed.

The children lost any semblance of resolve they might have had before. The lot of them scrambling about.

“Hey! No. No! We’ve got to stick together, mates!” Mick tried to reign them all back in but before he got the chance he was jumped from behind.

The fierce dragon’s [laughter](http://www.tf2sounds.com/843#w%3Dpyro) rang out as they attacked. Mick made sure to fall on his side and shielded the youngest Mundy child from the worse of it.

“Help! Help!” He crowed, “It’s got me!”

The “Dragon”, Juni dressed in their Burny the Dragon footie pajamas and their gas mask, made a show of ripping out Mick’s throat and howling with evil mirth at their kill. Still strapped to his father’s chest Jan giggled hysterically and kicked his socked little feet. The dragon then reached down and plucked the little boy from kangaroo like pouch and made off to their cave with him.

Micky gurgled in imaginary death but before he could pass on the remaining ‘mercenaries’ finally crept forward out of their respective hiding places.

“Oh no, Daddy!” Phynnie whimpered. “Don’t die, Daddy!” And shook his shoulder.

“Y-you must…” Micky struggled to speak his last words but pressed on, “You must avenge me. You must save your little brother.” And then ‘died’.

“No!” Phynnie yelled dramatically.

“See what hugs get ya?” Augie said grimly. “C’mon. We’ve got a job to do, mates!”

“Move!” Rockey said hip checking the older boy before running off ahead. “I’m gonna chop off the dragon’s head! I AM THE QUEEN OF AUSTRALIA!”

“Hey! Wait!” August was off after his hot headed sister, Phynnie waddled off not far behind him.

Mick snorted, then burst into laughter when he heard Juni’s muffled screams of surrender…

“Off with its head!”

Then their muffled screams of pain. He knew for a fact even plastic swords hurt with enough force behind them.


End file.
